One Day Left
by ColorsOfTheSky101
Summary: If you only had one day left at your school, what would you do? CZ.


**Summary:** If you only had one day left at your school, what would you do? CZ.

**A/N:** So I was watching _**Max Keeble's Big Move**_ on Disney Channel (yes, I know, I'm so cool) and it gave me an idea for a story. It's almost nothing like it, but still. Haha. Anyways, I'm not sure how long it'll be or if I'll keep going with it. I'll let you guys be the judge. Got it? Good.

**One Day Left**

**Prologue**

Chase Matthews slid in between Zoey and Michael at a round red table on a Saturday afternoon. The whole gang was there chatting away, only turning to greet Chase before getting back into conversation.

"Hey people," Chase answered them, beginning to unwrap his Peanut Butter And Jelly sandwich. "Whatcha talkin' about?"

"Michael says that Corbin Bleu's hair is a wig!" Lola said in disbelief. "Can you believe that? My ears are in pain from those words!"

"Hey, all I'm saying is that it's impossible for a guy to have that much hair growing at that rate at the top of his head!" Chase laughed inwardly. _Look to your right, dude…_

"Michael, look to your right." Quinn echoed Chases' thoughts. That girl could be creepy at times.

Michael turned his head to Chase and a look of stupidity filled his face. "Oh, sorry dude. I forgot about your bushy mount of hair."

"It's okay…" Chase paused. "…I think. Wait, was that an apology or an insult?"

"A little bit of both." Zoey answered with a laugh. Her laugh filled his stomach with butterflies.

"You should really trim that jungle, man." Logan pointed out obnoxiously.

Zoey rolled her eyes. "And you should take off your Halloween mask, but we don't tell you that, do we?" That shut him up. Everyone laughed. "I think Chase's hair is perfect just the way it is." She ruffled it and he laughed.

"Thanks." He muttered, a blush creeping up his cheeks. Suddenly, his phone started vibrating. "Be right back." He took his phone out of his jean pocket and walked a distance from the table. "Hello?"

"Hey, sweetie." His mom's happy tone vibrated through the phone.

"Hey mom." Chase greeted. "What's up?"

"Nothing much…" she answered, in a tone that basically meant the opposite. "Except that your father finally got that promotion he's been working towards!"

Benjamin Matthews worked as a bellhop at the Tylanden Resort in Boston, which was quite a big deal, considering it's has one of the largest chains spread throughout the world.

"You mean he's manager?" Chase spoke excitedly. "Seriously? That's awesome!"

"Yes, it's quite something, we're all so proud!" Karen Matthews agreed, although her voice was a little off, so Chase decided to ask why.

"Mom…are you alright?"

"Oh, yes…it's just that…" she trailed off. This caused Chase to enter panic mode, his mind spinning with possibilities as to why his mom would be calling his cell phone in the middle of his sophomore year speaking in a worried tone.

"What happened?" Chase asked, his seriousness surprising him.

There was a pause.

"Well, you see." His mom began. "Your father _did_ get a promotion…but not exactly the promotion he expected…"

"So he's _not_ manager?" he asked, ultimately confused.

"No, no, he is." His mother took a deep breath. "He was offered the position of manager at the Tylanden…in England."

"What?!" Chase screamed, causing a bunch of students to turn and stare. He wuickly made his way inside, his heart thumping. The indoor cafeteria was deserted considering how nice of a day it was outside. "He…he…what?!" Karen remained silent. "He turned it down…right? Please tell me he turned it down!" _I would have to leave all my friends in Boston…no! No way! Not happening!_

"Chase, you know we need this." His mother spoke rationally.

"But…but…" A thought calmed him slightly: _At least I'll still have PCA. _"I'll still get to go to PCA, right? Ok, that's good. That makes it so much better!"

"About that honey…" Karen's voice was quiet. Chase's veins froze to ice at her tone. He couldn't bear to listen. "Your father and I were talking, and…well, we thought it would make much more sense and be much easier to enroll you in a school in England and stay with the family through the school year."

A silence filled the phone call, but to Chase, it was louder than any screan he'd ever heard. Chase's heart somehow started beating faster. Faster and faster. _There is no way I heard what I just heard. This…this is a dream. I'm going to wake up any second…_

"Sweetie? Are you there? Are you alright?" Something exploded inside of him.

"MOM, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" he screamed through the phone. "I LOVE IT HERE! ALL MY BEST FRIENDS ARE HERE! I CAN'T LEAVE! I WON'T! I DON'T CARE –"

"Chase, please calm – "

"IF IT'S HARDER TO GET HERE WHEN YOU'RE IN A DIFFERENT COUNTRY! THERE'S NO OTHER SCHOOL I WANT TO GO TO!"

"Please, Chase, let's talk about – "

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK ME ABOUT THIS FIRST? IT'S MY LIFE, TOO! DON'T I GET A SAY? AND ANOTHER THING – "

"Chase Bartholomew Matthews!" Karen yelped, and quieted him. "We are your parents, and what we say is final."

Chase sighed. "Can't dad get a job somewhere else?"

"It's their way or the highway, honey." His mom answered. "Sometimes you just have to give in."

"He can…he can…" Chase tried to think of something, anything. "He can stand up to them! He can tell them that he needs the manager job _here_!"

"That's just not the way it works." Karen sighed. "Hon, we need this. It's such a large pay, and I think you would feel much more comfortable living in England if you, well, lived there, and not mostly in California."

"When?" Chase spoke, defeated.

"Your father and I are coming early Monday morning to pick you up, so we can all pack up the house before leaving. I've told the Dean everything." She said calmly.

"So I only have today and tomorrow?" he yelled. "Mom, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"We just found out now, sweetheart." His mother answered. "It's not easy for any of us. But you'll see your friends soon! This summer we'll be staying in England, but by Summer 2008 you'll have seen them!"

"Mom, that's so far from now, and you know it." Chase said, annoyed.

"I'm sorry," Karen whispered, sounding as if she were about to cry. It was then that Chase realized that it was not his mom's fault, that they had no choice, and calmed himself down, well, pretended to.

"Okay." Chase said, almost with no emotion. "Bye mom…I'll see you on Monday." He closed his phone so shakily that it fell to the floor. He picked it up and put in back in his pocket. Then, forgetting he was eating lunch with his friends, he went upstairs to his dorm to begin packing the non-essentials before he packed everything else the following day.

It was a nightmare come true. How would he tell his friends? In just a few days he'd be leaving them. Michael…Logan…Lola…Quinn…Zoey.

_Zoey._

It fell on him like an atomic bomb. He would be leaving Zoey, for a year maybe longer! How would he survive? Zoey Brooks was the one person that could cheer him up just by simply being there. By her simple presence. Plus, there was the fact that that whole 'it's now or never' thing was brought into the picture.

But even if he did tell Zoey that he was in love with her, what then? He would be leaving the very next day.

Chase convinced himself that once she knew he was leaving, any chance of them being together would go _poof_.

But then, he thought…_What if…she didn't know? What if I didn't tell her?_

He had one day left to do everything he's wanted to do here at PCA. There would be no precautions, no affects, because he would be leaving the next day!

So basically, as long as no national laws were broken, _I can do whatever I want._

This thought excited him. The possibilities were as endless as his hair growth. He thought of this while packing up some stuff he wouldn't need for the last few days in his first duffel.

_So I guess that answers the question of how I'll tell them;_

_I won't._

After all, them knowing he was leaving would ruin the whole thing because the point was to do everything he's wanted to do on a normal day at PCA. If everyone knew, it wouldn't seem as fulfilling to do everything. He would just leave a note. Yeah, that's what he would do.

Chase took a breath of relief and exhaustion as he finished packing all the unnecessary junk, and heard the door open, and in walked Michael and Zoey.

"Hey man, where'd you go?" Michael questioned. "You answered your cell and never came back."

"Oh man, sorry, I completely forgot!" He really had. Obviously, his mind had been occupied. "I needed to come up here and pa…um, proceed in writing a play."

"Alright." Zoey shrugged, but then eyed his filled duffel bag on my lower bunk. "Taking a vacation?"

_Yeah, and a long one, at that… _"Nah, just trying to clear some stuff away. When you have two roomies who're as messy as you, junk tends to build up." Zoey nodded, but didn't look convinced.

"Well, I'm gonna go do some homework." Zoey said to the two boys. "Bye guys!"

"See ya Zoey." Michael watched her as she left, until the door closed shut. "Play? I don't think so. What's really going on, dude?"

"I actually _am_ writing a play." Chase lied, picking up his pad, which was, unbeknownst to Michael, completely blank. "So if you excuse me, I my friend, need to write words and think things."

"Okay, okay." Michael gave in, and walked over to his single bed. "My goodness, writer's and their moods…"

Chase stared down at the blank piece of paper, thinking about his new found plan. Sure, he had tons of possibilities, but shouldn't there be some guideline? _I should know what I'm going to be doing. Hey! _An idea popped into his bushy head. _I'll make a list. _And with that, he proceeded to write.

_**One: Have my band play in front of the whole school.**_

_**Two: Try every single flavor of Blix.**_

_**Three: Tell off every awful teacher I have.**_

_**Four: Explore the restricted parts of PCA.**_

_**Five: Steal Dean Rivers' secret candy stash.**_

_**Six: Replace Logan's mirrors with messed up, carnival mirrors.**_

_**Seven: Slide across the wet floors of Sushi Rox after it closes.**_

_**Eight: Write an amazing song to play with said band in front of said school.**_

_**Nine: Climb onto the roof of the highest PCA building after curfew.**_

Chase sighed. Number ten would be the hardest, but the most important out of any of them.

_**Ten: Tell Zoey Brooks that I'm love with her, that I always have, and I always will.**_

Chase sighed again as he looked over his list, but some kind of energy was rushing through him.

Tomorrow, something was going to end, and something bigger was going to begin.

**A/N: Well, what do you think of it? Should I continue? I want opinions, please! **

**And on a random note, I'm extremely happy because my family just got a ping-pong table outside, so now I can play anytime! It's AWESOME, I tell you!**

**Review please! Make my day:)**

**ColorsOfTheSky101**


End file.
